ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legacy (episode)
DS9 tie-in? Towards the end of this episode, when Ishara beams off the ship, there is orchestral music playing while the Enterprise is shown in orbit. It bears more than a passing resemblence to the theme from DS9. Obviously, this episode aired long before "The Emissary" did, but I'm curious if anyone has information on this. --Trekking on the Sly Memorable quotes "At the first sign of betrayal I will kill her, but I promise to return the body intact." I couldn't find this sentence in my DVD version nor in the script (although my DVDs have sometimes cut versions of the episodes). If nobody objects, I will remove this quote.Triggerator 22:44, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :I removed it, this is the origin of that wrong quote. --Jörg 23:01, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Data's insigina In the scene where Lt Cmdr Data is kissed by Ishara, it is quite clear that he is wearing the insigna of a full commander, since all the three symbols on the the collar is filled, and one of them is not just a ring. I put this under "Background Information", but it was edited away. Where should it otherwise be stated? : Not at all. MA isn't supposed to be a nitpick guide, which was also explained in the revert. Though if tactfully written, it can be included on Data page. --Alan 22:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) : I don't think this is true, actually. I've noticed many times that occassionally the black pips can reflect light in such a way that it looks like a solid pip. It depends on the lighting and angle, and I'm pretty sure that is the case here. If you look close enough you can see the more solid ring around the edge and the black center is just reflecting light. Other times it can look like black pips aren't there at all, especially on the black uniforms. --Cobblepot 01:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching this episode right now and The Insignia is correct. It looks wrong because of the light being reflected off of it. But it's glossy which causes the reflection, the solid pips are not reflective at all. I invite anyone else to take a look at this. But I'm 99% sure that I am correct. 13:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm copying to this page a comment relating to this removed by an anon user, I presume as a nitpick: ::*When Data and Ishara talk after the Captain approves of the surgery and before Ishara contacts her HQ, Data is seen to wear three full circles, making him a Commander. Later on Data is seen with his original insignia of Lt. Commander. 31dot 10:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nitpick? I've removed this as a possible nitpick: * Deanna Troi will quote Data's definition of friendship to William Riker ( ). However, she was not present when the android pronounced these words. Data could have explained the same concept to Deanna in other occasions. What do you think? Maybe we can add just the first sentence, without the "However..." part.--Sid-Vicious 21:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I would leave at least the first part, but I'm the one originally putting the comment hence my view is biased :-) Triggerator 23:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a nitpick and doesn't belong here. — Morder (talk) 23:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed the following note. It is lacking citation. :* When the away team first beams into the underground structure, a broken sign reads "King Mei H(otel)". A tip of the hat to the movie '' , the sequel to the 1982 movie , which was one of the first film appearances of Denise Crosby.'' Tom 16:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible Prime Directive violation? Am I the only one wondering why there's no discussion or consideration for the implications of returning Ishara to the colony without the proximity sensor? Surely that gives her side a new advantage, one which you'd expect her to exploit right away. - 15:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :The PD doesn't apply to humans since humans are warp-capable. The planet was a failed colony which might also suggest Federation involvement in creating it. 31dot (talk) 18:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC)